Not Even Mine
by Candyroll
Summary: AE - Bagaimana cara untuk membuat bunga Sharance Tree mekar? Meski nantinya Ondorus dapat memberi tahu caranya, pada kenyataannya, hal itu sebenarnya sangat mudah dilakukan. Jatuh cinta lalu menikah. Apa susahnya? Susahnya adalah Micah yang harus melakukannya. /updated chap. 3/
1. Chapter 1

_Not Even Mine_

_January 30, 2020_

_By Candyroll_

* * *

Based on song "Happiness – Yazumi Kana"

* * *

_**Fly Higher, and Higher**_

_**Where wings of love**_

_**Come flying over me,**_

_**While my heart is calling out**_

_**For you.**_

* * *

"Tunggu, Ondorus," Micah menatap lawan bicaranya tidak percaya. "Maksudmu, karena ternyata _Sharance Tree_ tidak kunjung berbunga—tapi hanya berkuncup, aku harus menikah?"

Ondorus menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu menatap Micah tegas. "Itu hanya pendapatku. Di buku ini, dikatakan bahwa orang yang menjaga _Sharance Tree_ harus memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat, dan—"

"—dan kau yakin itu adalah cinta?" tanya Micah, yang dibalas Ondorus dengan anggukan kecil. "_Geez_¸ menikah 'kan tidak segampang itu," gumam Micah pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukankah banyak gadis cantik, ya, di desamu itu?" Ondorus kemudian tertawa kecil.

Micah memalingkan wajahn, menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja kamar Ondorus. "Kau pikir begitu?"

"Seperti siapa ya itu, gadis berambut oranye?"

"Maksudmu Shara?" Micah melirik Ondorus. Pria berbangsa univir itu juga sedang menopang dagunya, menatap lurus pada Micah, membuat lelaki berambut moka keemasan itu kembali memalingkan netra. "Dia 'kan anak kesayangan kakek. Aku tidak mau kakek membenciku—ya sebenarnya memang sudah benci, sih, berhubung aku ini monster."

"Begitu, 'kah?"

Micah terdiam sejenak, sebelum tiba-tiba membalas panik. Duh, dia lupa. Ondorus itu juga sejenis monster. "Ah, bukan begitu! Maksudku—uh… ayolah."

"Hahaha," Ondorus tertawa kecil, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mengelus rambut Micah lembut. "Santai saja."

Micah mengangkat kepalanya, kaget dengan sikap Ondorus yang tiba-tiba. Ia pun menutup rambutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu Ondorus selesai mengelus rambutnya. Pipinya menunjukkan sedikit semburat merah.

"Hei, aku bukan bocah, tahu!" pemuda setengah monster itu sedikit menekuk alisnya. "Aku bahkan sudah mau menikah."

"Oh, jadi kau sungguhan mau menikah dengan Shara?"

"…ayolah, jangan menggodaku lagi."

"Habisnya," Ondorus menggantungkan ucapannya, berjalan perlahan keluar tendanya, sebelum sedikit menengok ke arah Micah dan melanjutkan, "kau lucu, 'sih."

* * *

Micah membaringkan badannya di kasur kesayangannya begitu sampai rumah. Perbincangannya dengan Ondorus sore tadi memang sangat membantunya untuk mencari cara agar _Sharance Tree_ dapat memekarkan bunganya, tetapi sisa pembicaraannya sama sekali tak menolong. Padahal dia berharap Ondorus dapat bersikap dewasa dibandingkan teman curhatnya yang lain, yaitu Gaius, namun pria univir itu malah jadi sering menggodanya belakangan ini.

Namun lucunya, pernah suatu waktu ketika Ondorus tengah menjahili dirinya, Kuruna tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tenda Ondorus. Ondorus dalam sekejap langsung memasang wajah dewasa dan menanyakan perihal kedatangan ketua univir itu. Sayangnya Kuruna sudah terlanjur menyaksikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Ondorus. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum miring.

"Ah, sebelum itu, kau ada hubungan apa dengan domba kesayanganku ini?"

"Eh, apa—" Ondorus menengok ke arahnya yang masih memiliki sedikit semburat merah dan wajah kesal, lalu kembali menatap Kuruna, "—kau salah paham!"

Kuruna hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum berpamitan keluar, "Urusanku nanti saja. Nikmati waktumu dengan anak tersayangku itu. Tapi tolong jangan sakiti dia, ya. Hatinya rapuh."

Mengingat kejadian itu, Micah malah tiba-tiba kembali merasa malu. Lain kali ia akan menjauh secepatnya ketika kejahilan Ondorus sudah mulai muncul. Pria itu lebih mengerikan daripada Monica, menurutnya. Untung saja Monica masih memiliki Shara sebagai 'penjinak'-nya, tidak seperti Ondorus yang justru didukung oleh Kuruna.

Omong-omong Shara, Micah tidak bohong saat secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau dia tak mau menikah dengannya. Bukan berarti Shara tidak menarik baginya. Shara itu cantik dan perhatian. Tutur katanya juga halus. Ditambah lagi dengan kepribadiannya yang sangat peduli pada orang-orang sekitarnya. Tetapi Micah sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatinya.

Apakah itu Raven? Tentu saja tidak. Gadis phoenix itu terlalu sulit untuk Micah dekati, dalam artian cinta, oke. Mereka memang sudah berteman baik, namun tidak sampai tahap di mana Micah ingin menjadikannya istri—ataupun kekasih.

Kalau Karina? Micah hanya dapat mengembuskan napas berat. Karena, ketika Hazel mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya dan Karina sudah berteman baik, Hazel langsung menyarankan Micah agar tidak terlibat hubungan lebih jauh dengan anaknya. Ia kira alasan Hazel melakukan itu adalah karena Hazel tak mau berpisah dengan Karina. Nyatanya tidak. Hazel tak mau kemalasan anaknya malah mengganggu orang lain. Duh.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kandidat-kandidat lain di desanya? Maria? Micah terlalu takut keracunan, terimakasih. Sofia? Otak Micah bisa terbakar lama-lama jika mau mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan oleh gadis konglomerat itu. Collette? Selera makan Micah tidak sebesar itu, lagipula keuangannya mungkin tidak cukup untuk membiayai makan tiga kali sehari untuk Collette. Carmen? _Pass_, Micah enggan ikut campur dengan satu-satunya adik kesayangan Carlos.

Pia? Gadis duyung itu terlalu easy going sampai-sampai Micah jadi canggung saay bersamanya. Sakuya? Ah, kembali ke masalah pada Collette, keuangan Micah tidak cukup besar untuk disandingkan dengan Sakuya dan ibunya. Daria? Micah pernah sekali menjadi tempat curhat pelukis itu. Dia bilang kalau dia tak tertarik pada Micah dalam konteks 'cinta', karena bagi Daria, ia sudah cukup menjadi 'babu' sehari-hari. Haha. Menyedihkan, tapi lucu juga.

Gadis terakhir, Kuruna? Seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya, gadis ketua univir itu malah mendukungnya bersama menjalin kasih dengan Ondorus. Micah sampai tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Kuruna. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenisnya? Itu tidak normal.

Lantas siapa? Micah merenung, menarik salah satu bantal dan memeluknya erat. Ya, mencintai orang yang berjenis kelamin sama itu tidak normal. Sama sekali tidak normal. Micah sendiri bukannya mencintai laki-laki, dia cuma tidak mencintai siapapun, kok.

… harapnya sih begitu.

Mungkin kalau Micah boleh jujur, bukan Shara atau Karina atau siapapun yang tidak menarik di matanya. Mereka semua menarik dalam bidangnya masing-masing. Hanya saja, jika ada sesuatu yang salah, pasti itu adalah Micah sendiri. Dialah yang tidak dapat menyukai perempuan lebih dari teman atau sahabat.

Makanya, ketika Ondorus menjelaskan cara membuat bunga _Sharance Tree_ mekar adalah dengan menikah, Micah sudah menjerit putus asa dalam hati. Itu mustahil, setidaknya, untuknya. Alasannya tidak bisa menikah ini juga berkaitan dengan Micah yang belakangan hari selalu mampir ke tenda Ondorus, entah untuk curhat atau sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan.

Micah tak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk dekat dengan Gaius, setidaknya setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya menyadari sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Ya, kau pasti sadar. Micah menyukai Gaius. Bukan dalam artian sebagai teman, sahabat, atau rekan bisnis. Perasaannya pada Gaius lebih daripada itu.

* * *

_"Hm?" Gaius menoleh padanya. "Tumben sekali kau kemari malam-malam begini. Ada apa?"_

_Micah hanya bersandar pada dinding di ruang pandai besi milik Gaius. Ia tidak membalas apa-apa selain menggeleng dan menunjukkan raut wajah lelah._

_Gaius membalas dengan mulut 'o' sebelum menaruh palu kesayangannya di samping pedang yang sedang ia buat, lalu bersandar tepat di sebelah Micah, membuatnya menoleh ke arah Gaius._

_"Apa ini? Kau cemberut sambil datang padaku." Gaius tersenyum tipis. "Katakan, kau kangen denganku ya?"_

_Ia lagi-lagi tidak membalas. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kenapa _Sharance Tree_ tak kunjung mekar? Bahkan setelah festival univir sudah dilaksanakan sebagai perbaikan hubungan antara manusia dengan univir, pohon simbolik desa itu hanya berkuncup bunga. Sudah lebih dari sebulan, namun kuncup itu tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mekar dalam waktu dekat. Apa dia berbuat salah?_

_Sebelumnya dia sudah mampir ke desa univir guna menanyakan perihal tadi. Ondorus mengatakan kalau dia akan membaca buku-buku kuno untuk mencari tahu jawabannya. Kalau begitu, berarti Micah harus menunggu. Tapi sampai kapan? Dia—_

_"Hei, jawab, dong," ujar Gaius, memecahkan lamunan Micah. Bahkan kedua telapak tangan Gaius sudah menangkup wajah Micah daritadi. Sejak kapan? "Sekali lagi kau tak mengacuhkanku, aku akan menjahilimu, nih."_

_"Hm?" Micah kembali melamun, memikirkan sejak kapan wajahnya mulai dekat dengan Gaius, lengkap dengan kedua tangan pandai besi itu yang masih berada di wajahnya. Bau semerbak besi pun ikut melengkapi indra penciumannya, menjadikan Micah makin tak bisa fokus berpikir._

_"Mi—cah."_

_"…"_

_"…aku sudah memperingatkan, lho, ya."_

_"Hm? Ga—"_

_Micah benar-benar kembali ke realita ketika Gaius memiringkan sedikit wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Micah tanpa ragu. Gaius sendiri tak bergerak lagi sampai beberapa detik kemudian, menarik wajahnya ke posisi semula dan menyengir lebar._

_"Ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah cuek padaku daritadi, hehe. Kasihan nanti istrimu tidak mendapat ciuman pertamamu, Mic," ucap Gaius, masih terkekeh dengan asiknya, menyisakan Micah yang tengah memproses kejadian barusan._

_"Ja-jahatnya!" balas Micah beberapa saat kemudian. "Apa kau tega kalau aku menikahi Raven dan dia malah mendapat bekasan darimu?"_

_Gaius beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Tak apa, toh kalau kau menikah dengannya, malah kau yang mendapat bekasan dariku."_

_"Hah?" ia menatap Gaius tak percaya. "Kau—apa?"_

_"Mau kuperjelas kalau aku pernah berciuman dengan Raven?" balas Gaius, sebelum tertawa lebar, menyisakan dirinya yang sudah protes panjang lebar karena teringat fakta bahwa Raven memandang Gaius sebagai figur ayah._

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Halo, fandom yang sudah mati. Belakangan ini aku mulai main RF3 lagi dan ternyata aku masih demen Gaius _/sobs_. Sayang juga karena dia bukan _bachelor_ yang bisa dinikahin. Coba aja protagonis RF3 itu cewe, auto gebet Gaius _/sobs but harder_. _Anyway_, aku bikin ff ini dalam rangka memenuhi asupanku sendiri karena baik Micah, Ondorus maupun Gaius itu sangat _precious n adorable that i wanna hug them thight._ Karenanya, meski aku tau ff ini ga bakal ternotis siapapun, _please do enjoy these bois. Tq._

Oh ya, tambahan. Jika memang ada yang baca fic ini, dan merasa ada beberapa plot hole atau alur yang ga sesuai dengan RF3, ataupun typo, aku sangat berharap kalian bisa review sambil menyebut kesalahanku di mana. Jadi aku bisa bikin ff ini jadi lebih baik dan realistis lagi. Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Although it's just another day_**

**_A day before tomorrow_**

* * *

Esoknya, selepas mengurusi kebun serta peliharan-peliharaannya, Micah memutuskan untuk nanti pergi ke Sol Terrano dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama Ondorus—_lagi_. Biasanya _sih_ Micah akan mengunjungi Blacksmith dan membantu Raven menyusun barang-barang, atau bahkan membantu Gaius menempa beberapa pedang.

Namun karena alasan yang sama, pada akhirnya Micah tak punya pilihan lain selain ke desa univir. Awalnya dia ingin melepas stressnya dengan berendam di spa air panas milik Shino, tapi Micah rasa ia akan melakukannya pada malam hari—sembari menikmati pemandangan bintang dan bulan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya Micah bukanlah tipe yang akan menjauhi seseorang hanya karena insiden kecil. Apalagi ini teman dekatnya, Gaius, yang selalu menjadi tempat pertama Micah untuk mencurahkan berbagai keluhan atau sekedar berbagi cerita. Lagipula bukan maksud Micah untuk menjauhi Gaius. Ia takut jika nanti ia malah membuat atmosfer antara dirinya dengan Gaius menjadi canggung dan pemuda _dwarf_ itu justru menjauh darinya.

Micah tidak mau kehilangan Gaius, tetapi juga tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk semakin dekat dengannya dan membuatnya makin tak bisa menyelesaikan misinya—membuat _Sharance Tree_ mekar.

Ah, benar juga.

Micah mendongak ke atas, terduduk di antara anak tangga rumahnya, menatap dedaunan _Sharance Tree_ yang menyejukkan mata, lengkap dengan beberapa kuncup bunga. Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa memenuhi tugasnya? Bagaimana jika ternyata _Sharance Tree_ tidak akan mekar karena salahnya? Micah menjadi satu-satunya harapan Wells, mewakili para warga desa, serta harapan orang-orang univir. Namun … bisakah dia?

Ia menarik kedua kakinya dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut. Micah takut. Takut tidak bisa memenuhi harapan orang-orang terdekatnya. Takut jika perasaannya sendiri malah merugikan orang banyak. Takut … jika ia tidak bisa mendapat memori penuh tentang dirinya sendiri.

Bukan berarti Micah tak mengingat siapa dirinya—ia sudah mendapat ingatannya dari _orb_ setelah melawan monster-monster yang ada. Micah hanya merasa kalau semua itu belum cukup. Ia masih tidak menegtahui darimana ia berasal, apakah ia punya pasangan di tempatnya sebelumnya, atau apakah ia punya keluarga. Micah tak tahu.

Oleh karenanya, Micah pikir apabila ia sukses untuk membuat bunga-bunga _Sharance Tree_ mekar, ia akan dikirim kembali ke tempatnya semula. Meski Micah menyayangi orang-orang di desanya yang sekarang ini dan tak rela untuk meninggalkan mereka, Micah merasa lebih baik kalau ia kembali ke tempat asalnya. Karena, bagaimana jika ada orang di sana yang ternyata menunggu kepulangannya? Ibunya mungkin? Atau keluarganya?

"Hei," sebuah sapaan singkat terdengar, bersamaan dengan tepukan halus di puncak kepalanya. "Kau sedang apa? _Daydreaming_?"

Micah buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari siapa pemilik suara barusan, sebelum membalas cepat, "Gaius? Kau sedang apa di sini? Bukankah sekarang Blacksmith masih buka?"

Gaius tak langsung menjawab. Pemuda _dwarf_ itu malah mengangkat kedua bahunya, memberikan ekspresi 'aku tak tahu', lalu duduk di sebelah Micah. "Raven yang sedang menjaga toko."

"Tumben?" tanya Micah curiga. Raven yang biasanya, 'kan, tidak akan membiarkan Gaius _leha-leha_ seenaknya ketika jam kerja.

"Aku yang minta. Aku bilang aku mau bertemu dengan domba kesayang punyaku, hehe."

Micah memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit merasa kesal karena kekehan Gaius terdengar seperti ejekan yang biasa dilontarkan Ondorus. "Siapa yang punya siapa?"

"Habisnya…," Gaius menggantungkan ucapannya, "belakangan ini kau tidak datang ke toko. Kau sengaja menjauhiku, ya?"

"Um—bukan begitu," ujar Micah cepat. Hening sejenak, ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. "Tapi kau benar. Maafkan aku."

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan aku yang menciummu waktu itu?" tanya Gaius, telak tepat mengenai Micah. Ia lantas segera menoleh, mendapati wajah Gaius yang ternyata tengah serius. "Kau tahu, aku minta maaf jika memang itu mengganggumu."

"Tidak, aku yang salah." Micah mengembuskan napas. "Akunya saja yang terlalu emosional. Padahal itu bukan masalah besar. Maaf."

Gaius terdiam sesaat sebelum menarik pundak Micah dan merangkulnya dengan satu tangan. "Duh, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini _sih_, Mic? Kita ini _bros_, satu atau dua ciuman tak masalah! Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, _deh_."

Micah tersenyum tipis. Sakit. Tetapi ia tak mau masalah ini tetap berlanjut. "Janji ya? Awas saja. Aku akan laporkan pada Raven."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa.

* * *

"Daritadi kau memasang wajah konyol itu, ada apa?"

Micah yang sedang mengurus barang-barang pesanan Zaid langsung menoleh, masih dengan senyum tipis dan senandung kecil. "Hm? Tak ada apa-apa."

Zaid menatapnya tak percaya, lalu membaringkan diri di atas ranjang. "Konyol. Aku tebak, pasti itu ada kaitannya dengan _dwarf_ yang sedang menunggumu di luar itu, hei Micah?"

"Teehe~"

"…menggelikan. Tapi, yah, terimakasih sudah membantuku mengumpulkan bahan-bahan itu, bahkan tanpa dibayar."

Pemuda berambut moka keemasan itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman, sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar tenda Zaid. Biasanya Micah akan kesal jika disindir seperti itu, terutama oleh Zaid, tetapi karena _mood_-nya sedang bagus, maka ia tak masalah.

Gaius sedang bermain dengan monster-monster kecil ala Sol Terrano ketika Micah sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Zaid. Mungkin menyadari keberadaan Micah, Gaius lantas membalikkan badan dan memberikan isyarat 'sudah selesai?' yang dibalas dengan anggukan Micah.

Kemudian keduanya memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke desa, karena langit juga sudah mulai menggelap, menandakan malam akan datang. Beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di pertigaan antara _dungeon_ dan desa, Micah tiba-tiba menarik tangan Gaius, membuat sang empunya bertanya-tanya.

"Mau kencan?" tanya Micah dengan nada bercanda sementara telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah _Star Dunes_.

"Jarang sekali kau bercanda seperti itu," balas Gaius, ditutup dengan kekehan di ujung dan tepukan kecil pada kepala Micah. "Perasaanmu sedang senang ya. Apa Shara menyatakan perasaan padamu?"

"Tidak. Aku juga heran. Kenapa ya?" balas Micah ambigu.

* * *

Pemandangan langit malam hari di _Star Dunes_ benar-benar memanjakan mata. Makanya, ketika Micah pertama kali diajak kemari oleh Raven, ia sangat terpana sampai-sampai mulutnya menganga, membuat Raven sempat mengejeknya selama seminggu penuh.

Biasanya Micah datang kemari bersama Shara maupun Raven, entah untuk semacam _kencan_ atau hanya menghabiskan waktu biasa bersama teman. Namun kali ini ia membawa Gaius bersama.

Micah menatap Gaius, mendapati pemuda _dwarf_ itu sedang berbaring di atas pasir dengan mata terpejam. Ia tertawa kecil. Pasti Gaius merasa kelelahan, menemaninya selama siang sampai sore hari di Sol Terrano karena Zaid memintanya mengumpulkan beberapa _Fire Crystal_. Micah memutuskan untuk memberinya semangkuk Udon nanti.

Wajah Gaius tampak damai, disinari oleh cahaya bintang dan bulan di atas sana. Helaian rambutnya bergerak halus mengikuti irama angin malam yang belum begitu dingin. Ah, Micah terpana. Bukan cuma _Star Dunes_ yang indah, nyatanya, Gaius juga sangat indah—bagi Micah.

"Hei, satu ciuman lagi tak masalah, benar?"

* * *

**_I have to cherish every moment_**

**_By kissing you_**

* * *

TBC

A/N : sorry for the long update, cus telkoms*l blocked ffn jadinya ga bisa buka lewat chrome :(. Btw i appreciated buat satu-satunya orang yang udah review ff ini haha, though idk their username is. Tapi terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca _/bow._


	3. Chapter 3

**_With the moon and the stars above_**

**_I know I belong to you somehow_**

* * *

Gaius tertegun sejenak, sementara Micah sendiri juga tak sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, meski netranya sedikit harap-harap cemas menanti sang _dwarf_ memberikan jawaban.

"Kau tahu, kau tak perlu menjawabnya, aku bercanda," ucap Micah lagi setelah mendapati Gaius masih saja tak menjawab.

Helaian abu kebiru-biruan itu menggeleng. "Boleh saja, _French kiss?_"

Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah Micah tanpa diperintah. Tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun, ia segera membalas cepat, "Mana ada, bodoh! Kecupan biasa!"

"Haha, aku tahu kau Micah." Gaius menatapnya lembut sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. "Nah, ayo. Kalau begini, kesannya sangat romantis, 'kan."

Micah terdiam sejenak. Ah, ia ingin menangis, menyadari betapa besar perasaan sukanya pada Gaius—cinta, mungkin. Namun hatinya mencelos ketika ingat bahwa cintanya itu terlarang, tak diharapkan, bahkan harusnya tak ada.

Sejatinya, laki-laki itu memang ditakdirkan untuk mencintai seorang wanita, lalu hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal hal itu, apalagi dirinya, yang hanya seorang manusia setengah monster. Ia bahkan yakin, sebanyak apapun dia berdoa kepada Dewa, cintanya itu tidak akan direstui. Kalaupun ia memaksa, pasti akan ada konsekuensinya, yang nanti juga akan berefek kepada Gaius.

Dan ia tak menyukai ide itu.

"…um, kau tak jadi menciumku, Mic? Aku mulai canggung di sini."

Micah terkekeh pelan. "Persiapan dulu, duh."

Kemudian dengan perlahan, Micah membungkukkan badannya, mendekati wajah Gaius yang tengah berbaring. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit, lalu mengecup pemuda _dwarf_ itu tepat di bibir, membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan lebih kencang.

Lembut, dan juga hangat. Micah ingat sensasi ini saat Gaius pertama kali menciumnya dengan dasar iseng. Rasanya lucu juga, padahal tadi siang, mereka saling berjanji lisan kalau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, sampai akhirnya Micah yang pertama kali memutus ciuman itu, membuat Gaius membuka matanya. Micah tersentak, mendapati Gaius tersenyum hangat padanya sembari mengulurkan tangan demi mengelus pipi Micah.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku sangat bersyukur saat domba emas itu jatuh di tengah hujan badai."

Lagi-lagi, Micah tak bisa apa-apa selain jatuh makin dalam pada Gaius. Pemuda itu terlalu manis dan menakjubkan jika harus dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Ia hanya seseorang yang amnesia, yang tak bisa memikul harapan orang lain, yang bahkan tidak bisa mencintai seorang hawa.

Katakan, Micah bisa apa?

Air matanya lantas turun tanpa konfirmasi dengan otak, menetes langsung mengenai pipi Gaius yang berada di bawahnya. Gaius tertegun dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk, memegang kedua sisi pundak Micah.

"Ada apa, Mic? Kenapa kau menangis?"

* * *

**_I should have found another way_**

**_To tell you that I love you._**

**_I don't know why I took it for granted_**

**_With you by my side._**

* * *

"Ga-Gaius," Micah berucap dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Ia mengusap air matanya agar tak membasahi wajahnya, namun tetap saja air mata itu mengalir dengan bebasnya. Maka Micah langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dan berkata, "To-tolong jangan lihat aku."

"Hei, Mic," Gaius memanggil namanya lembut, dengan salah satu tangannya menghapus air mata Micah, membuat sang empunya wajah menengok kembali. _"Katakan kenapa kau menangis."_

Namun perintah Gaius barusan justru kian membuat tangisan Micah mengucur deras.

* * *

**_Cry,_**

**_Then I have come to realize_**

* * *

Pagi yang mendung bukan masalah untuk Gaius. _Toh_, dia hanya kerja dekat perapian, membakar beberapa platinum atau besi untuk dijadikan senjata sesuai pesanan. Lagipula kalaupun nantinya akan hujan dan membuat suhu menjadi dingin, api dari pembakaran tetap bisa membuatnya hangat.

Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk udon buatan Raven, Gaius berjalan menuruni tangga, mendapati sosok berambut merah tengah membereskan beberapa stok aksesoris buatannya. Ia mendekati Raven ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Hei, tunggu, kotak itu nampak seperti—

"Cincin tunangan?"

Raven mengangguk pelan. Ekspresinya yang biasanya sekeras batu itu lantas menghangat dengan senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya, "Tebak siapa yang memesan?"

"Evelyn? Apakah dia mau melamarku?" tanya Gaius bercanda sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau, sih, tapi bukannya ini terlalu cepat—"

"Sembarangan," Raven memotongnya cepat. Senyuman gadis _phoenix_ itu sekarang sudah kembali seperti biasa. "Micah yang pesan. Aku rasa dia akan segera melamar orang yang selama ini disukainya."

Gaius tersentak, lalu menatap Raven lekat-lekat. "Serius? Kau dengar dari siapa? Bukan dari kelompok gosipmu—si Karina dan Sofia itu, 'kan?"

"Kami bukan penggosip!" Raven memukul pelan kepala Gaius dengan kotak cincin yang berada di tangannya. "Aku dengar dari Kuruna, dia menguping pembicaraan Ondorus dan Micah."

"Sungguh? Wah, aku sangat terkejut!" seru Gaius.

"Setuju." Raven membuang napasnya kasar. "Aku juga kaget Micah akan segera menikah."

"Bukan itu. Aku kaget Kuruna _doyan_ menguping."

* * *

Gaius menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja, menatap kosong ke arah pintu toko yang masih saja belum dibuka oleh pengunjung sedari pagi. Setelah perdebatan kecilnya dengan Raven, gadis itu bilang kalau dia akan pergi ke _Sharance Tree_ untuk mengantarkan cincin kepada Micah. Namun saat Gaius dengan senang hati menawarkan dirinya, Raven langsung menolak. Kata Micah, ia ingin Raven mengantarkan langsung kepadanya—karena beberapa alasan, Micah sibuk dan tak bisa keluar rumah.

Setelah mengela napas sembarang, Gaius jadi merenung. Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian Micah menangis di _Star Dunes_. Sudah seminggu pula ia tak berjumpa dengan domba emas kesayangannya itu—klaim sepihak Gaius.

Micah mulai kembali tak menampakkan dirinya sejak hari itu. Awalnya Gaius kira Micah menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ondorus atau semacamnya, namun ternyata tidak. Kemarin ia sudah mendatangi Ondorus dan menanyakan perihal tersebut. Pria bertanduk satu (lucu juga Gaius menyebutnya seperti tanduk sapi) itu menjawab bahwa Micah sama sekali tak mendatanginya selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Ia cuma ingin bertanya tentang alasan kenapa Micah menangis malam itu. Apakah salahnya? Apakah karena mereka berciuman lagi? Tetapi, kan—itu Micah yang minta! Gaius lepas tangan masalah itu.

Lantas ketika Raven memberi tahunya tentang cincin tunangan pesanan Micah, Gaius mengambil asumsi kalau pemuda domba itu sedang _galau_. Kalau begitu, berarti dugaannya seminggu lalu itu benar—Shara menyatakan cinta pada Micah! Tak salah lagi.

Gaius memutuskan akan mendatangi Micah hari ini juga, hendak protes atas banyak hal. Pertama, Micah yang tiba-tiba menangis dan tak mau menceritakan alasannya. Kedua, Micah berbohong tentang pernyataan cinta Shara. Ketiga, Micah tidak memberitahukannya tentang lamaran ini. Keempat, Gaius mau meminta porsi prasmanan terbanyak.

"Ah, kenapa ya, aku merasa sedih," gumam Gaius pelan sebelum membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia memejamkan matanya—tertidur.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Ah, berhubung masih ada stok cerita, jadi _publish_ aja langsung hehe. Chapter kali ini ga ada revisi atau baca ulang sama sekali, jadi kalau semisal ada kesalahan tulis, typo, alur ga jelas, character development yang amburadul, dsb., tolong dengan harap kritiknya di kolom review.

Terimakasih banyak.


End file.
